The present invention is directed to a sleeve for storing a DVD and its associated documentation.
Digital video disks (xe2x80x9cDVDsxe2x80x9d) are a widely used medium for digitally storing data, such as films, movies, documents, and other information. Commercially sold DVDs typically include the a rigid outer casing which stores the DVD, along with a label, booklet, pamphlet, supporting documentation, or the like (together, termed xe2x80x9cdocumentationxe2x80x9d herein). Thus, there is a need for a device for storing a DVD and its associated documentation, as well as a device for storing a large number of DVDs and their associated documentation.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a sleeve for storing a DVD and its associated documentation. In another embodiment, the invention is a booklet for storing a plurality of sleeves, each sleeve being shaped to store a DVD and its associated documentation.
In one embodiment, the invention is a sleeve for storing an data storage device and associated documentation including a generally sheet-like body having a first side and a second side, and a storage area coupled to the first side of the body. The storage area is sized and shaped to receive the documentation therein. The sleeve further includes a pocket coupled to the first side of the body, the pocket being sized and shaped to receive the data storage device therein.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.